Josefina Madrid (1902-1976)
}} Ancestors of Josefina Madrid y Balderas :(Click here to see the genealogical /tree/ of Josefina Madrid y Balderas.) *'Don Martin Balderas', Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; m. Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte (1828-1913), Principala of Banate, sole heiress of Don Felix Baviera; lived in Banate. **'Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera' (1857-1934), Principala of Banate; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (born in Barcelona, Spain); lived in Banate; died in 1934 at the age of 77 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 16 September 1934. ***'Josefina Madrid y Balderas' (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); m. on 7 January 1923, to Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981),Marriage Registry of Josefina Balderas Madrid to Francisco Pealgio Brillantes. The Canonical Book record of St. john the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of banate, Iloilo marks the wedding on 7 January 1921. It indicates that the parents of Josefina are Marcelo Madrid and Maria Balderas. Regional Telecommunications Officer, Region IV, Philippines; lived in Banate. **'Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar' (1859-1921); born in Barcelona, Spain; Commercial shipping merchant and, later, among the first town officials of Banate when the local government was re-established at the end of the Filipino-American War in 1901;Annual report of the Philippine Commission / Bureau of Insular Affairs, War Department to the President of the United States, Washington D.C.: 1901, Vol. I, p. 130. https://archive.org/stream/reportunitedsta02unkngoog#page/n158/mode/2up/search/Banate Sanitary Officer of Banate; m. Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera (1857-1934), Principala of Banate; lived in Banate; died in 1921 at the age of 62 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 1 August 1921. Don Marcelo Madrid was mentioned as one of the " vecinos distinguidos" of Banate, Iloilo in the Report of Fray Agapito Lope, O.S.A. (Parish Priest of the town in 1893). The Report was done in Cornago, Spain in 1911. The other persons mentioned were Don Eugenio Badilla, Doña Carmen Baban, Don (Florencio) Villaluz, Doña Nicolasa Badilla, and Doña Apolonia Baban. In the document, Marcelo's family name was mispelled as "Lamadrid.Fray Agapito Lope Manuscript 1911, p. 1. Fray Agapito Lope Manuscript 1911, p. 2. *'Timoteo Madrid' of Barcelona, Spain; m. Francisca Alguevar of Barcelona, Spain; lived in Barcelona, Spain. Genealogy of Doña Apolonia Baviera *'Don Felix Baviera', Principal and First Gobernadorcillo of Banate in 1837;Cf. Fr. Juan Fernandez, O.S.A, Monografias de los pueblos de la isla de Panay in Monographs of the Towns of Panay, Iloilo City: University of San Augustine, 2006, pp. 64 and 158. m. Doña Rita Baviera; lived in Banate. **'Don Francisco Baviera', son of Don Felix Baviera and Doña Rita; m. Doña Juana Barte; lived in Banate. ***'Doña Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913)' , Principala of Banate; m. Don Martin Balderas, Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; lived in Banate; died in 1913 at the age of 85 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 4 August 1913. ****'Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera (1857-1934)' , Principala of Banate; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar of Barcelona, Spain (1859-1921); lived in Banate. *****'Josefina Madrid y Balderas' (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); m. on 7 January 1923, to Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981);Marriage Registry of Josefina Balderas Madrid to Francisco Pealgio Brillantes. The Canonical Book record of St. john the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of banate, Iloilo marks the wedding on 7 January 1921. It indicates that the parents of Josefina are Marcelo Madrid and Maria Balderas. lived in Banate. (Cf. also Wikipedia article on Principalía) Siblings Josefina had a brother and two (2) sisters: *'Clara Madrid y Balderas'; born in 1889; died in Banate at the age of 24; buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 9 November 1913. *'Serafin Madrid y Balderas'; m. Erigia Beriones of Dingle, Iloilo; lived in Banate *'Pilar Madrid y Balderas'; m. Paulo Badilla - President of Banate during the American Regime in the Philippines (1927 - 1929), and during the U.S. Commonwealth Period (1939 - 1940); lived in Banate. Children of Josefina Madrid y Balderas and Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio Josefina and Francisco had ten children: Descendants *Jesus Brillantes y Madrid married to Delia Young y Salvosa **Jonathan Young Brillantes married to Ma. Rosuelo Balbastro Pagtanac ***Nathaniel Ross Pagtanac Brillantes **Raymund Young Brillantes married to Carolina Magtoto Alquiza ***Jeremiah Carlo Alquiza Brillantes **Fritz Young Brillantes married to Shemaine Rose Dumalag Patricio *** Adriane Sean Patricio Brillantes ***Kyle Andrew Patricio Brillantes ***Nicholas Azek Patricio Brillantes ***Anya Ysabelle Patricio Brillantes **Daryl Young Brillantes married to Edna Castrence **Francis Young Brillantes married to Mary Cris Caranto Bravo ***Ethan Jared Bravo Brillantes *Mary Brillantes y Madrid married to Ernesto Cabangal Deza ** Alfonso Brillantes Deza formerly married to Erlinda R. Marzan; later, with Maria Arlene Torres Rivera ***Alfonso Karlo Marzan Deza ****Monique Krystel Nicart Deza ****Alfonso Mari Kryztien Briones Deza III ***Vanessa Marzan Deza married to Walter Hangad ****Dominic Kidlat Deza Hangad ***Leo Diego David Marzan Deza married to Jeannette Liu ****Dylan Liu Deza ****Tyson Liu Deza ****Victorya Liu Deza ***Iona Zoe Marzan Deza **Maria Zenaida Brillantes Deza married to William Steinhauer (Jewish marriage - 19 August 2001; Catholic marriage - 19 August 2018); previously married to Jose Federico Pastelero, Jr.(Tootsie) (annulIed in 2016). Children and descendants in previous marriage: ***Zedric Paul Pastelero previously married to Jessica Medez ****Zedric Medez Pastelero ***Patrick Jules Pastelero married to Grace Gella ****Jules Gella Pastelero ****Gabriel Gella Pastelero ****Julienne Gella Pastelero **Edmundo Brillantes Deza ***Jantril Deza *Ofelia Brillantes y Madrid married to Antonio H. Monfort, Jr. **Maria Luisa Brillantes Monfort married to Jose Ma. Torre Ascalon ***Jeanne Marie Monfort Ascalon married to Beethoven Tiano ***Michelle Kathryn Monfort Ascalon ***Faith Monfort Ascalon married to Aaron Paul Kowalsi ****Job Ascalon Kowalski ****Aaron Paul Ascalon Kowalski **Antonio Brilliantes Monfort III married to Sylvia Henares Coscolluela ***Antonio Manuel Coscolluela Monfort married to Richelle Camomot Ouano ****Daniella Marie Angela Ouno Monfort ****Abigail Aniela Marie Ouna Monfort ****Marie Rachael Antoinette Ouno Monfort ***Monica Marie Coscolluela Monfort married to Karl John dela Cruz ****Francesca Marie Dominique Monfort dela Cruz ****Maria Sofia Monfort dela Cruz ***Ma. Margarita Coscolluela Monfort ***Marie Paulene Coscolluela Monfort **Idefonso Brillantes Monfort married to Ma. Fe Pradas Correa ***Kristian Marie Correa Monfort married to William de Asis ****Yian Keith Monfort De Asis ***Pamela Correa Monfort married to Andre Marie Anung ***Mark Frederick Correa Monfort married to Dorena Alpire ****Liana Louise Alpire Monfort **Alfredo Brillantes Monfort married to Mercy Miraflores ***Carmelli Antoinette Miraflores Monfort **Glenn Brillantes Monfort **Annabelle Brillantes Monfort married to Mario Zaragoza ***Jason Monfort Zaragoza **Grace Brillantes Monfort married to Emmanuel De Perio ***Michael Anthony Monfort De Perio ***Emmanuel Monfort De Perio, Jr. *** Dexter John Monfort De Perio *Amparo Brillantes y Madrid married to Trinidad Muyco Balladares **Romeo Brillantes Balladares married to Julia Frondosa Gloria ***John Richard Gloria Balladares married to Rachel Grecia ****John Simon Grecia Balladares ****Jason Grecia Balladares ***Andrea Ann Gloria Balladares married to Benjie Rentino. ****Benjamin Liam Balladares Rentino. ***Romeo Gloria Balladares, Jr. ***Allyn Rose Gloria Balladares **Maria Isabel Brillantes Balladares married to Ed Pajarillo Fernandez ***Mary Mae Balladares Fernandez married to Mike Sunga ****Mikayla Therese Fernandez Sunga ***Tristan Noel Balladares Fernandez married to Dancy Esguerra ****Angela Lindsay Fernandez ****Ethan Angelo Esguerra Fernandez ***Ana Lourdes Balladares Fernandez married to Francisco Delmo, Jr. ****Andrea Ysabel Fernandez Delmo ***Maria Teresa Balladares Fernandez married to John Vincent Hocson ****Vinson Elijah Fernandez Hocson ****Lucas Gabriel Fernandez Hocson ***Tiffany Rose Balladares Fernandez *Nieva Brillantes y Madrid *Sol Brillantes y Madrid *Francisco Brillantes, Jr. y Madrid married to Elda Loredo ** Jose Marie Loredo Brillantes married to Mary Flow Ferrer ***Honey Mae Ferrer Brillantes **Maria Fe Loredo Brillantes formerly married to Jerry Sumaculub ***Jerald Truman Brillantes Sumaculub ***John Christi Brillantes Sumaculub ***Jerrymar Anthony Brillantes Sumaculub ****Austin John H. Sumaculub ***Jeonard Francis Brillates Sumaculub *Eduardo Madrid Brillantes married to Maja Jover Bañas **John Bañas Brillantes **Mary Lee Bañas Brillantes married to Clemente Bitalac Eclar, Jr. ***Maddie Marie Brillantes Eclar ***Mary Margaret Therese Brillantes Eclar ***Clemente Brillantes Eclar III ***John Eduard Brillantes Eclar **Newlyn Bañas Brillantes married to Percios Ariel delos Cientos de Juan ***Patricia Maria Angela Brillantes de Juan ***Erika Maria Theresa Brillantes de Juan ***Ana Maria Isabelle Brillantes de Juan **Marlon Bañas Brillantes married to Gemma Uy Jacomille ***Claudette Therese Jacomille Brillantes ***Theresa Marie Jacomille Brillantes **Jane Bañas Brillantes married to Elmar Ballener Badayos ***John Elmar Brillantes Badayos *** Juan Eduardo Brillantes Badayos *** Maria Victoria Jane Brillantes Badayos ***Karla Estrella Brillantes Badayos **Oscine Brillantes y Bañas (24 October 1977 - 5 December 1977) *Arturo Brillantes y Madrid married to Zenaida Espinosa **Julius Espinosa Brillantes married to Alicia De Vera ***Alyssa Dawn De Vera Brillantes ***Hans Richard De Vera Brillantes ***Sophia Beatriz De Vera Brillantes **Eleonore June Marie Espinosa Brillantes married to Joselito Jasmin ***Francis Martin Brillantes Benzon married to Jann Demonteverde ****Martina Andy Mavis Demonteverde Benzon ***Victor Rommel Brillantes Jasmin married to Lyn-lyn Marie Taneza Tumilba ****Sophia Skye Tumilba Jasmin **Jairus Espinosa Brillantes married to Loreline Fernandez ***Francisco Fernandez Brillantes married to Jenny Castro ****Raveneus Castro Brillantes ****Kate Castro Brillantes **Anna Khristina Espinosa Brillantes married to Ferdinand Hembra Paz ***Malmsteen Jaime Brillantes Paz ***Johannes Jethro Brillantes Paz **Khristuval Espinosa Brillantes married Dona Mondia ***Kestrel Brillantes ***Sandrine Kendra Mondia Brillantes ***Athena Zyanne Mondia Brillantes *Armenio Brillantes y Madrid married to Remegia Figueroa **Arnold Figueroa Brillantes rmarried to Mary Gem dela Cruz ***Kirsten Mariebelle dela Cruz Brillantes ***Pauline Margaret dela Cruz Brillantes **Sherwin Figueroa Brillantes married to Joy Barba ***John Mark Barba Brillantes ***Maria Jenine Barba Brillantes **Mae Figueroa Brillantes married to Roberto A. Salaya, Jr. ***Raine Mionette Brillantes Salaya **Kenneth Figueroa Brillantes married to Hanna Aguinido ***Kent Rohann Aguinido Brillantes ***Ken Rehann Aguinido Brillantes Notes and references Notes: * Marriage Registry of the Parish of St. John the Baptist in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines (1910 -1935), p. 45 - for date about the marriage of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio and about his parents, as well as about the parents of his wife Josefina Madrid y Balderas. * Republic of the Philippines, Iloilo City, Death Certificate of Josefina Madrid Brillantes (Municipal Form No. 103), Local Register No. 1679 (i-76), dated 6 September 1976. * Some details regarding the genealogy of Josefina Madrid y Balderas are also contained in the Registration of the coat of arms of her son Eduardo Brillantes (1937 - 2006). Confer: Alfonso Ceballos-Escalera y Gila, Certificacion de Armas a favor de Senor Don Eduardo P. Brillantes y Balderas Madrid, Segovia: 28 January 2006, No. 8/2006. Category:Married in 1923 Category:Principalía Category:Tree pages